Crimson Dynamo
Crimson Dynamo is the wearer of the Russian equivalent of the Iron Man armor. Crimson Dynamo was created by Stan Lee and Don Heck. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Crimson Dynamo is first seen out of his armor as one of the prisoners in the Vault. During the breakdown, he attacks Iron Man alongside Blizzard and Whiplash. He is later recruited by the Masters of Evil at some unknown point after Wonder Man and before Abomination. He helped the other members of the Masters of Evil take over Avengers Mansion and capture every Avenger except for Black Panther, Ant-Man, and Hawkeye. Zemo promised him he could kill Iron Man when everything had succeeded. Impatient, Dynamo blocked Zemo's path and asked him when and Zemo's answer was "When I say so." Dynamo agreed and stepped aside. He was later defeated by Wasp and Black Panther, though they managed to flee. When the Masters of Evil guarded the Norn Stones, Crimson Dynamo faced Captain America. Dynamo had the upper hand but was scared by some spirits from Hela's realm. When Zemo went to Avengers Mansion to ask for help to The Avengers, he reveals that he sent Crimson Dynamo to distract Amora. Iron Man and Hawkeye knowing that would be the end of the Crimson Dinamo, then they were to help him. After being saved by the Avengers, he arrives at the mansion to confront Enchantress again. When the last Norne Stone was destroyed by Wonder Man, he was knocked out and sent to the Prison 42 as the rest of his team. Avengers Assemble He is shown as a member of the Winter Guard and using his Ivan Vanko alias. While working for S.H.I.E.L.D., Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, and Hulk pursue Crimson Dynamo when he has gotten the key to a specific power source. Crimson Dynamo had an obstacle along the way in the form of Power Princess. The Avengers got involved in the battle which ended with Crimson Dynamo falling into the river. Luckily for Captain America, Black Widow was able to place a tracer on Crimson Dynamo. When they find the tracer near some mountains, they are attacked by Crimson Dynamo where he causes an avalanche. Upon defeating Crimson Dynamo off-screen, Hulk used parts of Crimson Dynamo's armor to carry his teammates' bodies into a Russian facility to meet the Winter Guard so that they can use a key to get to open a container holding a specific power source. When a near-armorless Crimson Dynamo caught up, Captain America's group fought Crimson Dynamo and the Winter Guard until the facility starts to destabilize. Both sides had to work together in order to keep the fragments of the facility from harming the village below. With Falcon's help, Crimson Dynamo freed the power source who turned out to be the Russian Radioactive Man as he dissolves the facility. Gallery ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Abomination- Earth Mightiest Heroes04.jpg Mastersofevil.png Avengersemhtvspot3.png Tumblr_mjg0a9flQO1rh9jdmo6_1280.png CrimsonDynamo-ActsOfVengeance.png CrimsonDynamo_EMH.jpg 36_ep_29.png Crimson_Dynamo_A-EMH.png Crimson Dynamo IMIB.png ''Avengers Assemble'' Crimson Dynamo AA.png Crimson Dynamo Unarmored AA.png tumblr_noctnikW8W1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_noctnikW8W1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_noctnikW8W1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_noctnikW8W1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_noctnikW8W1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_noctnikW8W1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_noctnikW8W1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_noctnikW8W1rl14rno10_1280.png Winter Guard AA.png Winter Guard AA 3.png Winter Guard AA 2.png ''Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers'' CrimsonDynamo-DWA.jpg|In Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Crimson Dynamo MDWTA Chart.png Video Games Crimson_Dynamo-iOS.png|Crimson Dynamo in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Crimson_Dynamo_Avengers_Aliance_2_Render.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Russian characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Animated characters Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agent Carter characters